The Detective and The Huntress
by Roby Red
Summary: A young detective arrives in New Gotham from New York. Here she will be involved in a series of events that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: I do not own the characters in Birds of Pray, are the property of DC Comics and WB. I'm just taking them on a loan for a short period of time. The character of Detective Francesca Hunter is instead a creation of mine.

Rating: M (as the story progresses. Specific warning for chapters particularly explicit)

Pairing: Helena-Huntress / Detective Hunter

Author's Note: English is not my language and I don't have a beta reader, so all errors are mine. Probably in translating from italian some linguistic nuances are been lost, if anyone is interested in reading the original, all you have to do is ask.

A latest addition, this story is developed by different POV, I hope I haven't created confusion.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Detective Reese?"

I lifted my head from the relationship that I was reading and looked at the Captain with a questioning expression.

"Meet Detective Hunter, she is your new partner, update her ..." after he said this, he departed to return to his office.

I watched with interest the young woman who stood in front of me. Mid-twenties, tall, athletic body, dark hair, dark eyes and a defiant attitude that reminded someone else ...

When I saw the woman smile I shook myself out of my trance, I had fixed her a long time without saying a word. I stood up and stretched out my hand and introduced myself "Detective Jesse Reese" I said with a slight smile.

"Detective Francesca Hunter" she shook my hand, with warm smile in response.

"Sit down" I said pointing at the desk in front of mine "So, where do you come from, Detective?" I asked curiously.

"New York"

"Wow! And what are you doing here?" I asked more and more interested

"The Police Department of New York, in its policy of collaboration with the Departments of other cities, has selected some young detective for what you might call an 'exchange training' " she began to explain

"And you chose New Gotham, why?"

"Well, among the alternatives seemed to me the most interesting one, you have an incredible crime rate here. So if I have to learn why not choose the best, or the worst in this case ..." she replied chuckling

"If you are looking for the worst, you're happened to the right place!" I said with an ironic tone. Then I took a stack of files from my desk and stretched them towards her "Here, begins with these so you get an idea"

The hours passed in a comfortable silence, I was glad that the woman wasn't one of those people who talked all the time. Every now and then I looked at her sideways, she was immersed in reading the reports. As she examined a dossier, she taking notes on a yellow legal pad and before moving on to another, she insert the sheet inside.

"What are you writing?" I asked curious

"Comments and questions about each case, a reminder for when we will cover them together ..." she thoughtfully answered ... "your informer must be a person very well introduced in the crime in this city, his blow are accurate and that I see, you judge them very reliable ..."

"What makes you think I have an informer?" I asked surprised

"Simple deduction, Watson!" she replied raising an eyebrow "is he really as reliable?" she asked in a serious tone

"Yes, she is!" I replied curtly

"Ooookay …" she said, and without another word went back to what she was doing

I looked at her for a moment longer, but when I realized that she would have said more went back to my research. It took only a few minutes before the phone rang.

"Detective Reese" I answered automatically. It was a call from Oracle telling me of a robbery at a jewelry store downtown.

"Come on Hunter!" I said getting up

She said nothing, put on her leather jacket and headed for the exit. When we got to the jewelry found the thief unconscious on the floor, his wrists bound with plastic handcuffs.

"It seems that someone has already taken care of it" Hunter said as she surveyed the scene around her.

"Yes ..." I replied absently directing me toward the exit, I knew exactly who it was and I was hoping that she was still in the area, but I knew she would not be approached if I stayed with my partner.

I looked Reese curiously, his response was absent and caught my attention. I saw him talking to someone, I looked carefully at the person _is definitely a woman, young and very fit _ I thought as I studied the figure. I couldn't see she well, it was dark and her dark clothing did not help. When she turned to look at me I realized that I was not wrong, young, dark short wild hair and more penetrating gaze that I had ever seen. I couldn't see the color of the eyes, but I was captured by the intensity. "Get a move on Hunter_"_ I said flatly to myself and shaking my head went back to my work. When I raised my eyes again the woman had disappeared.

"If we're done here, we bring this scumbag to the central" I said sharply

Reese looked at me puzzled for a moment, then grabbed the thief and we headed for the car.

After we have finished filling out the relationship we were finally ready to go home. I was quite expense, the day had been unnerving.

"Do you want a ride?" asked me Reese

"No thanks, I take the subway" I answered with a tired smile going off towards the exit.

Sitting in the semi-desert wagon I was thinking to the events of the day just past, the beginning looked promising, certainly my six months in New Gotham would have been interesting. Then an intense look flashed in my memory and I shivered involuntarily, shook my head vigorously not wanting to dwell on the memory and the feeling it had provoked. I arrived at my stop and I got up and left.

I was walking back to the hotel, when the sign of a bar caught my attention. _Dark Horse, why not? I definitely need a drink_ I thought, looking at the door. It was a nice place, I sat at the counter and ordered a beer. The guy who served me was in the mood to chat, I kindly replied to his questions, flirting slightly. He was funny, cute even, but definitely not my type. I finished my beer, said goodbye and directing me finally to my hotel.

It was my fifth day in New Gotham and finally I began to understand the mechanisms of this dark and violent city. I was finishing fill out the report of a robbery at the museum, when Reese told me there was a call. I grabbed gun, badge and jacket and hurried to follow him.

We were in a dark alley in what was supposed to be the most seedy section of town "What are we doing here?" I asked my partner.

"A tip on a illegal gambling" he replied heading deeper into the alley, his gun firmly in his hand.

I was about to follow him, when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to check, but I did not have time to do anything else, I felt my pursuer scream "HUNTER!" and then he fired what looked like a tranquilizer dart. I looked astonished the syringe in my chest, I started to say something but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a strangled gasp, then I collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I could hear voices around me even though I did not understand what they were saying. One sounded like Reese and the other, low and husky, belonged to a woman. _What the hell happened? _ I managed to ask to myself before I feel the pain. Fuck! It hurt, my whole body was on fire, I could feel my cells burn. Strong arms lifted me up and that's when I felt it, a strangely soothing scent. The smell made inroads in my foggy mind giving me a bit of peace, making me feel safe. Instinctively I squatted a little more in the arms that gripped me and basking in the warm and sensual smell finally I slipped into unconsciousness.

I had the feeling of drowning in a sea of lava, I felt my body burning from the inside. I struggled furiously to re-emerge from oblivion that enveloped me. As I walked toward the surface I felt it again, that reassuring smell ... Painfully I opened my eyes and tried to focus.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

I focused on the origin of the voice, slowly I could make out a face, a girl was looking at me, I saw the concern in her eyes.

"Thirst ..." I managed to mumble

She picked up a glass with a straw, then came up to me and lifted me a bit so I could drink. I finished all the water greedily, and I asked for more, but she shook her head in denial.

"How do you feel?" she asked again with a tender smile

"Really bad. It burns like hell!" I answered before collapsing back onto the pillow. I closed my eyes, but as soon as I felt a cool touch on my face I opened them again. She had approached me and was wiping my forehead with a wet cloth.

I reached out and stroked her cheek softly "you're so beautiful ..." I whispered before sinking back into unconsciousness.

The fog that enveloped my brain was slowly dissolving, as I emerged that I was increasingly aware of the environment around me. My eyes were still closed, but what I perceived by the other senses was unusually intense.

My hands were resting on soft cotton sheets, I heard a clock ticking somewhere and someone who was typing on a keyboard. But what I felt most were the smells _since I have a well developed sense of smell?_ I asked puzzled to myself. I sensed the smell of food, probably a roast ... But what I perceived more intensely was a smell fresh and clean that probably belonged to the person who was next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in front of a blonde girl, about sixteen / seventeen, who was staring at me worried. I looked directly into her gentle blue eyes and tried a weak smile ...

"Hi, how are you feeling?" she asked me cheerfully

"It still hurts, but it's better" I answered with a hoarse voice that I could hardly recognize as my own

"Are you thirsty?" she asked again

I nodded in response, took the glass and helped me to drink. I finished all the water, I was going to lay myself on the bed again when I felt an urgent need to go to the bathroom.

"Listen ..." Fuck! I did not know her name

"Dinah" she answered with a smile to my silent question

"Listen, Dinah, I need to go to the bathroom"

"Oh! Ok, I'll help ..." she said embarrassed

With her help I raised myself out of bed and stood up. I was dizzy but surprisingly it took me only a few seconds to regain my balance. I had so many questions, but first I had to go to the bathroom. She took me to a door at the back of the room and when I entered she closed it silently behind me.

After I peed, I washed my hands and face, when I straightened up I looked in the mirror. My hair was tousled and I was pale as a corpse, but what struck me most was the color of my eyes. They were usually a warm brown, I noticed that was lighter, almost nutty, but what left me puzzled is that it seemed to shine a wild light that I had never seen in them. I closed them and took a deep breath, then slowly opened my eyes and looked in the mirror again "ok! What the fuck is going on?" I exclaimed loudly unable to look away from my reflection.

I was leaning against the sink breathing deeply trying desperately to calm down. My body felt bombarded with a plethora of different sensations, I was hot and cold at the same time, I felt weak and strong, my muscles were ready to shoot like they had never been. It was as if everything in me trying to adapt to a new way of being, I felt everything in a completely different way as I had done in my twenty-six years of life. It was all so new and absurd that it began to terrorize me, I needed answers and I needed it now! With this in mind I went out finally from the bathroom.

When I returned to the room there was no one, some sweat pants and a T-shirt were on the bed, on the bedside table was placed a beaker with orange liquid. _Orange juice_ I thought, sniffing the air. "Ok, it's time to stop what is going to smell all …" I said shaking my head. I took the glass and drank greedily, the fresh juice was a cure, I put down the empty glass and changed my clothes.

I had just opened the door of the room, when I heard voices. I leaned against the doorjamb and remained silent to listen.

"She is awake Oracle. Right now she's in the bathroom, I let her clean clothes and orange juice as you asked" it was the voice of the girl, Dinah ...

"Well, as soon as it is ready we have dinner. They are almost round hours she doesn't eat and with her new metabolism she will be hungry ..." _Oracle? Who was this other woman? New metabolism? What the fuck ... _"Huntress, our host woke up, join us when you finish" I heard her say again.

_Huntress?_ I thought puzzled. Then suddenly something clicked in my brain, the person who had shot me had not screamed Hunter but Huntress! I wondered for the umpteenth time what was going on, it was time to clarify a bit of things and briskly walked toward the voices.

The hallway leading to a living area, kitchen with a large table on the left and a living room with a sofa and a giant screen on the right. Later there was a railing, I went and looked below. I saw a very large room with huge gear on one side _of a watch?_ I thought puzzled. As I turned my gaze doubts grew even more, in one corner was a table with scientific instruments, or at least was what seemed, the rest was occupied by several computer monitors and screens hanging. It was like being inside a spaceship, not that I've ever seen one, but you get the idea. In what was to be the main console sat a woman with red hair _Oracle, I presume_ I thought as I studied her carefully. I realized with amazement that she did not sit on a chair but on what was supposed to be a sci-fi wheelchair, leaning against her side there was the young girl, Dinah.

I was going to say something to make my presence known, when Dinah looked up and smiling warmly invited me to join them indicating a spiral staircase.

I went down the stairs without making a sound, with bare feet, my feet were smooth and silent as a cat.

When I stopped at their side Dinah smiled at me again "Hi, I see you're better" she said in a cheerful voice

"Just a little upset, but definitely better ... Hungry, starving even ..." I replied with a smile, then I looked back at the other woman "Detective Francesca Hunter" I said introducing myself and reached out

She shook my hand firmly without taking her eyes off me. For a moment I felt that those deep green pools wanted to explore my soul "Barbara Gordon" she replied seriously "Then Francesca, it passed the pain?" she asked still scrutinizing me carefully.

"Yes, although I have the feeling that my body is still trying to re-align" I replied with a grin "you know what happened to me? And please call me Frankie, only my mother calls me Francesca" I added with a smile.

"Ok, Frankie. I think I know what happened, but we'll talk later, now it is better to feed that monster ..." she said with a laugh, pointing to my stomach that had not ceased to grumble for a moment.

"I can only agree with you. Just one more question how long am I here?" I guessed that we were waiting for someone else, the person with my favorite smell, the hot and sexy ... I shook my head to refocus, Barbara was responding to my question.

"Since yesterday evening. You've been unconscious for almost round hours"

"Ok. I have to tell my partner, let him know that I'm fine ..." I was interrupted with a wave of her hand

"Do not worry, he knows it already"

I looked at her questioningly, but then shrugged, at this time I do not really know "so, that offer of food is still valid?" I asked, waving my eyebrows and running a hand on my stomach.

"Sure, go ahead I'll join you shortly" she said before turning attention back to the monitor in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3**

I had never eaten so much in my life. Not that I was one of those women always on a diet, I was a good eater, but this was definitely absurd, as I ate I could not stop eating. I was still pondering the absurdity of the thing, when I heard the elevator doors open. I didn't need to turn around to see who entered, my whole body tensed in anticipation and then I felt it, my favorite smell, hot, sexy, enveloping like a blanket …

"It's remained something for me or did you eat it all?" asked a voice behind me jokingly.

"Helena sit down, I'll get you a plate" Dinah said with a smile.

She sat down in front of me and held out her hand to take the tray with the roast. As she touched it a low deep growl came out of my mouth _Fuck! I can't believe it! I growled! _ I thought as I watched aghast the other. Helena withdrew her hand and looked at me with curiosity.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed in a loud voice, perhaps a bit stronger than I expected "sorry…" I added in a mortified tone, I stand up and put my hands on the railing, turning my back on them. I breathed heavily trying to regain control.

"It's all right?" Dinah asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

As I felt the touch I jumped to the side taking away from the contact "yes, sorry…" I said with a shy smile. Then I sat back down at the table without saying a word.

The minutes passed in a heavy silence. Helena ate, Dinah and Barbara threw furtive glances at me not knowing what to say. In the end was the red hair to break the silence "Frankie, what are you thinking?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her for a moment without saying anything, then said, shaking my head "Seattle ... I was thinking that I had to choose Seattle…" they looked at me quietly waiting for me to go on, I took a deep breath "... I know that was Helena who saved me and brought me here, I recognized..." I paused "... her smell ..." another pause, another deep breath "... but I was ready to bite her for touching the food. God! What's happening to me?" I asked putting my hands through my hair "you know it Barbara? Please tell me, before I go insane…" I concluded with a sob as tears ran down my face.

"It's complicated and now you're too excited ..." she said smiling sweetly "... but I will soon, I promise. Now you want to talk a little bit about yourself?"

"Sure, where do I start?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"Since the beginning!" Dinah said with a beaming smile.

I took a deep breath and began "My name is Francesca Hunter, I was born twenty-six years ago in Calverton a small town on Long Island. My father is the sheriff and my mother is a housewife, I have a brother and a sister, both major and a nephew of six years ..." I paused and took a sip of water "... in high school I graduated first in my course and then I went to Columbia University, I have a master's degree in sociology and one in psychology. After college I remained in New York and I enrolled at the Police Academy. I was promoted to detective for a little over a year ..." make another break, they listened to me in silence "... three months ago there was a directive of the Police Department, a young detective would be chosen in each district to exchange training with the Departments of other cities. For the 12th District of Manhattan I've been selected ... I was excited about the idea, I wanted a change. My options were Seattle, Chicago and New Gotham, guess what I chose?" I laughed bitterly "... five days, it took only five fucking days to make me almost killed!" I felt the anger up inside me, the blood flow faster, all the senses into overdrive "... and if that bastard had shot to me, instead of injecting that shit to me, there would also succeeded!" I concluded growling.

"Frankie calm down, it wasn't your fault" Barbara said with a soft tone trying to break through the red haze that enveloped my mind.

"Yes it is!" I snapped angrily "I was in a shitty alley and I had the guard completely down. I haven't even pulled the gun… God! I haven't even pulled the gun ..." I repeated whispering while I took my head in my hands. I rested my elbows on the table, still holding my head and started to get some deep calming breaths.

After a few minutes of silence I heard Barbara ask "what did you feel after he shot you?" Her soft voice, her tone devoid of any aggression, as if she was trying to calm a frightened animal.

I looked at her trying hard to focus on her face "as a strong electric shock, then my legs gave way and I fell, I tried to get up but I couldn't, my body did not respond. Then the pain started, I felt like I was burning engulfed in flames, only that the fire was inside of me ..." I let out a gasp in agony, like a wounded animal "... then I felt someone lift me, I could smell her, it was comforting and strangely ..." I paused searching for the right word to describe the feeling "… familiar, at an unconscious level I knew I could trust that person, she wouldn't hurt me ... Then I don't remember anything until I woke up with Dinah next to me"

"Wait, don't you remember being woken up again, before?" Asked Helena surprise.

I looked at her puzzled and shaking my head said "no, sorry ..."

She looked at me as if she wanted to add something, but then changed her mind and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Why did you decide to be a cop?" Dinah asked, changing the subject.

"What?" I asked looking at her puzzled.

"Why a cop? I mean with your studies you could do anything else, why a cop?" she asked again with a curious tone.

"Because I always wanted to be, I have always been interested in people, keep them safe and to be a cop was one of the alternatives" I replied with a smile.

"What was the other one?" Asked Helena

"FBI Agent, a Profiler to be precise"

"Profiler? Those who study serial killers?" she asked again, I nodded in response "and why didn't you choose this? It seems more interesting"

"Well! Let's say that my choice of life, or rather my choice of personal relationships, isn't very well seen in the FBI ambient" I answered evasively.

"What does it mean? I don't understand ..."

"Dinah ..." Barbara intervened trying to bring down the issue. I stopped her raising my hand.

"It's all right, Barbara" then, smiling at the teenager I continued "I'm gay, Dinah. I'm not ashamed and I've never hidden, but for the feds was a problem, so I opted for the police. I'd be lying if I said that there were no problems, sometimes there are even now, but all in all it was acceptable, it is acceptable ..."

She looked at me shocked for a moment, then returned my smile before she blurt out "stupid bigots!"

"Don't tell me!" I agreed with a wink

"What did you feel when you woke up?" Asked Barbara returning to the previous topic.

I stared at her, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then releasing the air that I had been holding, I began "pain had finally calmed down and I was thirsty. My eyes were closed but I sensed accurately the environment around me. There was someone next to me, I could feel the smell, the breath ..." I looked Dinah, who was staring at me even more shocked than before "... but there was also someone else, far away, I heard the sound of fingers on the keyboard. I could hear distinctly the ticking of a clock. Then I opened my eyes and Dinah gave me to drink, only when I went to the bathroom I saw my eyes ..." I paused, searching for words to continue.

"What was different in your eyes?" Barbara asked with her usual calm tone.

"They were more pale. I don't know if they are even now, but the fact is that my eyes are dark brown like chocolate, they aren't light hazelnut. But it isn't only their color that surprised me, but the wild glow they radiated, it seemed to me to look into the eyes of a big predator, like a leopard or a panther and I was terrified, my first instinct was to escape and hide myself somewhere. Instead I began to breathe deeply clinging to the sink until I calmed down and only then I'm out of the bathroom"

"Have you noticed anything else?" asked again Barbara

"I don't know, I'm not sure. Surely the smell, sight and hearing are the most sensitive, with regard to the taste and feel I don't know, I didn't notice much difference ..."

"And the agility?"

"I don't know, I have always been agile and athletic, I played sports for years even at a competitive level, I'm a black belt in full contact" I replied thoughtfully "there's another thing ... the hunger, I don't remember have never had so hungry in my life"

"Well, we can test reflexes and agility tomorrow, what do you think of this Helena?" she asked, turning to brunette.

"Sure, there are no problems" Helena agreed looking at me mischievously.

I stared at her dumbfounded for a moment, then went back to speak to Barbara "by the way I heard you call someone Huntress, I think you should warn her I think the bastard angry with her"

"What makes you think that?" Barbara asked astonished.

"Because he said it. When he shot shouted a word, at first I thought it was Hunter, but then when I heard you, I realized it was Huntress"

"Ok, don't worry, she already knows" Helena said looking at me with naughty smile, then seeing the puzzled expression on my face added "I'm Huntress"

"Oh!" Was the only thing I could comment.

"And this brings us back to the explanation that I owe you…" Barbara said again "… but first I need to ask you a question, the term metahuman tells you something?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating, but I had huge work commitments. I promise I'll try to update more often.**

**Chapter 4**

_'The term metahuman mean anything to you?' _The question kept echoing in my head. I realized that it was essential but, try as I might, I couldn't find any connection "No, I'm sorry"

"Ok, I'll try to explain it in simple terms, although it is a very complicated concept. We define metahuman people who possess abilities beyond human limits and using a greater percentage of their brain. Nobody knows exactly where to derive these capabilities, most believe that they are a 'biological variation' of humans called a meta-gene. The origin of the gene is nebulous, some believe that it is the result of genetic manipulation, others that it is simple evolution. It seems that the transmission of the gene is inherited, although often the children do not develop the same capabilities of the parents ... "

"What do you mean by capacity?" I asked puzzled

"Tough question, not all metahuman abilities are known, we discover new ones every day ..."

"Give me an example" I said, interrupting her again

She looked at Dinah for a moment and after her nod, she continued "Dinah skills are telekinesis and mind reading, which are completely different from those of her parents, her mother in particular"

This time it was my turn to look shocked Dinah "tell me if I understand correctly, you ..." I said, pointing to the young blonde "... you're a metahuman and can move things with the power of thought and read my mind?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes and no," she replied with a smile "I am metahuman and I can move things with the thought" as a demonstration she stared at the bottle of wine on the kitchen counter and moved it on the table "for the mind-reading is more complicated, I need for physical contact and what I get are only flash " she continued with a smile " take my hand and I'll show you " she asked extending her arm.

I looked at her speechless, my mouth slightly open, my brain struggled to process the information I had just received. Hesitant stretched out my arm and shook her hand. The contact lasted only a few seconds, I felt a slight electric shock, but nothing more.

"You are very close to your family and your father loves barbecue ..." I stared dumbfounded, "... Alex is very beautiful, tall, blonde, statuesque and with those black-rimmed glasses she is really sexy. She's your girlfriend? " she asked with a smile.

"Ex ..." I managed to stammer. Then I turned to Helena "are you also metahuman?" I asked more and more incredulous.

"Only half"

"Helena has inherited the skills of her mother, but her father is human" Barbara began to explain "her skills are completely different from those of Dinah, one can say that they are more physical, her meta-gene is that of a feline ... "

"Basically you have the skills of a cat" I said interrupting Barbara again, then the realization hit me like a blow in the head "fuck!" I exclaimed before I pass my hands nervously through my hair. I stared at Barbara unable to say a word, my whole being bombarded by a multitude of sensations, confusion, disbelief, fear, elation, anger, terror ... I breathed deeply in search of air, while I tried to calm the inner turmoil.

"And you, what are your super ability?" I asked Barbara with a whisper.

"None, I'm only human" she said with a smile.

"Yes, but with a super brain" added Helena and Dinah in chorus.

"What happened to me?" I asked flatly.

She looked at me intently for a few moments, she was very focused as if she was searching for the right words "the aggressor mistook you for Helena, in a brief description you are quite similar, then he saw you with Reese and this has done nothing but confirm his belief ..." she paused, waiting for my comment, but since I was silent, she continued "... the content of the syringe was most likely a metavirus with the capacity to hold or even cancel metahuman abilities of Helena"

"But how is this possible? He does not know her appearance but he knows exactly her skills? Hard to believe" I said skeptically.

"Normally I would agree with you, but in this case it is possible. Probably he observed Helena for a while time and even though he was never able to get close enough to recognize her, he was able to study her skills. Then, if he's old enough, he may have met her mother ... "

"But before you say that is not always the ability of parents transmit to their children and then he wasn't old, he will have had at most thirty years" I objected in full detective mode.

"Is more likely to transmit the physical abilities of the mental ..." she paused and then she asked "did you see him well? Can you describe him? "

"About thirty, a little taller than me, about six feet, medium build, short dark hair, eyes color I'm not sure and he had a tattoo on the hand holding the gun ..."

"Wow! Have you noticed all these things? " asked incredulously Dinah.

"I'm a cop, I'm used to notice the details ..."

"What about the tattoo?" Asked Helena

"It looked like a star ..." I said thoughtfully, then closed my eyes trying to focus on the image "... no, not a star, a snowflake ... a stylized snowflake" I said confidently, opening my eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Barbara

I felt a note of panic in her voice and that made me think carefully about the answer "yes, I'm sure. It looked like one of the images applied on freezers, the ones that show the strength " I tried to explain.

"Barbara, you know who is he?" Asked Helena, she too had not escaped the expression of red hair.

"I have my suspicions, but I have to do some research, now is more important to finish the explanation for Frankie" she said cutting short.

"Ok, I'm listening" I said trying to remain calm.

"When the virus came into circulation in your body and did not find the meta-gene, it behaved as a gene-bomb accelerating the evolution of your cells to the point of being able to create the ideal conditions for its development. This explains the intense heat, but the heat reached was so high that the virus has been killed ... "

"So why evolution didn't stop?" I asked interrupting her.

"Because the chain reaction was triggered and it would not stop until the last domino did not fall. If you hadn't been so fit, your body probably wouldn't stand for the transformation and you'd be dead "

"You mean that I now have the same ability to Helena?" I asked slyly waving my eyebrows

"Potentially yes, though not developed and trained as her"

I back serious and nodded "I guess this thing is irreversible" I added flatly. They didn't answer, but from their expressions I realized that it was so. "I need to get back to the hotel, take a shower and go to bed. For now my life has been disrupted enough "

"Please stay here, you can use the same room as before" Barbara said in a almost pleading tone "just to be sure you're all right ..."

I nodded without saying anything and always quietly walked down the hall.

When I returned to the room I found Helena sitting on the bed waiting for me, she handed me a pair of shorts and a tank top. I slid the towel remain naked in front of her, then without hiding my body, I dressed quietly. I saw the flash of interest in her eyes, but I ignored it, now wasn't the right time, there would be time later to explore that possibility.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly

"I honestly don't know" I said wearily as I put to bed.

"Okay, you need to rest" and she started to get up.

With a flash of movement I grabbed her wrist, twisting her to me "Helena, stay here with me?" I asked in a faint voice.

She stared at me puzzled for a moment "ok, let me warn the others, I'll be right back" she agreed with a soft tone.

"Helena?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" I said with a smile before putting my head on the pillow.

...

**The description of the former girlfriend is a tribute to Alexandra Cabot, I hope you will forgive me, but I love that character so much ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow ... two chapters in one day!**

**The exploratory part is over, starting with the next chapter things get hotter, I assure you.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up it was still dark, had to be soon. I opened my eyes without moving, all was quiet, I could hear only the ticking of the clock. I sniffed deeply and smiles, Helena had her head resting on my chest as she slept peacefully. Slowly I raised my free arm and placed it gently on her back, I didn't want to wake her, something told me that this was not usual for the young brunette, who was not the type to cuddle with anyone. I smiled again as my hand began going up and down on her toned back. My movement was light and silent as the touch of a feather. After a few minutes I felt a vibration against my chest, I thought that she woke up and instinctively I stopped. I heard a soft growl in protest, I looked more closely and realized that she was still sleeping, as I began again the movement of the hand she also started vibrating. "_Oh my God! She purred!_" I thought, almost shocked. Helena was sleeping in my arms and purred, I didn't know whether to be flattered, softened or simply excited by the thing, the fact was that I found it very calming and before I knew it I slipped back into sleep.

…

_"Mmmmmh, how nice ..." _I thought as I cuddled more against the source of heat. I rubbed my cheek against something soft, then I felt a ledge harder, my eyes snapped open when I realized what it was. "_Shit! I'm practically asleep on top of Frankie_ " I started to move when I noticed that she had an arm around me. I wouldn't be able to slip away without waking her _"Oh, who cares!_" I thought leaning my head back and closing my eyes, it was too nice and it was a really long time that no one kept me in this way, to the embarrassment there would be time later.

When I woke up again I found two deep chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"Good morning" she said with a bright smile

"Morning" I mumbled surly.

"Wow! Are you always so communicative in the morning? " she asked grinning

"Mmmmpf" I mumbled before yawning. I rolled a little more away from her and stretched lazily. When I looked back, she was staring at me, her eyes a shade lighter, I realized what was happening and I held back a smile.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Nothing ... I wonder if the others are already awake" I said without giving away.

"I heard Barbara about half an hour ago"

"Wow! How long have you been awake? "I asked surprised.

"About an hour"

"Why don't you get up?"

"Because I didn't want ..." she paused, embarrassed "... you're beautiful when you sleep ..."

I looked at her incredulously "you mean you've spent almost an hour watching me sleep?"

"Yes, and thinking about what I should do now ..."

"And what conclusion did you arrive? What will you do now? " I asked interested.

"I don't know what I'll do, I think I'll take one step at a time. First I have to figure out what I've become ... " she began to answer sadly.

"What!? Do you think you have become a thing? Do I look like a thing?" I said angrily.

"Sorry, didn't come out very well. I wanted to say that I have to figure out what exactly has changed in me and how this will change my life "

"Try not to worry too much, you'll see that soon you'll find your balance. Barbara, Dinah and I will help you" I said reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say!" She snapped, almost annoyed "you're born that way, you haven't spent the first twenty-six years of your life in one way and then be forced to change so radically. Hell, you didn't even twenty-six years! How old are you, twenty? "

"Twenty-three" I said with a grin.

"What are you grinning?" she asked suspiciously.

"If you wanted to know how old I am, just ask" I said shaking my eyebrows.

"You're amazing" she said shaking her head

"You have no idea how much" I said with a mischievous tone

"Mmmm! I would love to find out" she said in a hoarse voice, I saw her eyes shining with desire. I stared at her without saying anything, in a moment the sexual tension between us had become palpable.

She shook her head again and took a deep breath, "I'm hungry, let's see if there is something for breakfast" she said, then she got up and walked toward the door.

I was looking at her while she went out, she was gorgeous. The detective was definitely a beautiful woman, tall just under six feet and with a body to die for. A low and prolonged growl gushed from my chest as I thought the feeling of my cheek on her breast. I felt my eyes change as a rush of excitement through my body. It is definitely, the detective was hot and sexy as hell, and I knew that she liked me, I had seen the animal desire in her eyes, I smiled as I wondered how it would end. _"Things there are two, or devour each other or fuck each other until exhaustion"_ I thought as I walked toward the kitchen too.

When I sat down at the table I held back a laugh, Frankie had a mountain of food in front of her and she shoveled into her mouth nonstop.

"Good morning, Miss Helena. What would you like for breakfast? " Alfred asked with his tone task and polite.

"I'd like some pancakes, if the bottomless pit has left some" I said laughing pointing Frankie.

"As you wish, Miss Helena. Do not worry, I made it abundantly " Alfred replied with a smile.

"Frankie, if you do not mind, I would like to take a blood sample to check if the mutation has stopped and if there are other side effects" Barbara asked

"Sure, no problem"

"Then I would also like Helena and you train together so let's see how you do" Barbara asked further.

"Okay, but first I want to go to my hotel to get some clothes. I can't continue to wear your things. "Frankie replied with a thoughtful tone " Then I have also hear my partner ... "

"Speaking of Reese ..." interrupted Barbara "... he doesn't know who we are, he knows only Oracle and Huntress, he doesn't know our names and he doesn't know Dinah. I would be grateful if you didn't all word with him "

"Okay, I'll keep it for me. But there is one thing I don't understand, why you have revealed your identity? From what I understood it's a secret, so why me?" Frankie asked more and more puzzled.

"You're right, normally we don't reveal who we are, but in your case it's different. First, though you don't realize, you saved Helena's life and second, we hope you give us a hand"

"A hand?"

"To fight crime. But it is still early, we'll talk later, for now we try to test your skills Super-Detective " Barbara added with a smile.

"Okay, just one more thing, you can tell me how to get back to my hotel? Because I haven't the faintest idea where I am ... "

"Dinah will drive you"

"Scared me to run, Oracle?" Frankie said laughing.

"No, I trust you" Barbara said serious.

Frankie looked at her intently then said "thank you."

I had followed the conversation without saying a word, I liked the detective more and more and in more ways than one. I couldn't wait to put my hands on her, literally.

When Dinah and Frankie were out I asked Barbara "then? What do you think? "

"About what?"

"The detective, do you think we can really trust her?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Of course she is confused and even a bit scared, but it's understandable. All in all she has react well. You? Doubts? Concerns? "

"No, just a little cautious. I like her" I concluded with a smile.

"Yeah, I got that!" Barbara said with a wink.

"What? Not in that way ... " I said pretending to be shocked

"No?" Barbara asked smiling mischievously

"Maybe ..." I said joining her smile

"Be careful Helena, she could be a bone harder than you think and then don't forget Reese, remember that he is her partner"

"And what does that mean? 'I asked puzzled

"That things could get complicated ..."

I looked at her in silence weighing her words. Barbara was right, things could get really complicated. But it was too early to think about it now, hadn't happened anything yet and isn't sure that something would happen.


End file.
